


High School Shooting

by Dean_hugs_Sammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester, School Shootings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dean_hugs_Sammy/pseuds/Dean_hugs_Sammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A High School shooting leaves one Winchester brother to try to save the other. But will he get there in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is 16, Sam is 12.

Dean didn't know how things could go so awfully wrong in such a short time. It hadn't been more than four hours since he'd parted ways with his little brother, watched as the brown curls flopped up and down as Sam eagerly disappeared into his classroom with a "Bye Dean! See ya later!"  
And Dean had turned around and walked to his own classroom with the thoughts of Wendy Miller's cute little butt in his head and a smirk on his lips. He was planning on asking her out one of these days to hopefully get to know that cute little butt just a little bit better.  
  
And now, four hours later, Dean was watching in horror as police started circling in on the evacuated school where a student had gone mad and started shooting people.  
  
"Dammit.." Dean cursed and nervously bit his fingernails while pacing back and forth, not tearing his eyes away from the school's dark windows.  
  
He didn't care about the people in there - quite frankly didn't give a damn about who got shot and who didn’t right now, as long as it wasn't the person he was currently worrying himself sick about. Sam was still in there and Dean was on the edge of pulling his hair out in sheer frustration. When the shootings had first started everyone panicked and had tried to make it to the exits. But not Dean - he'd kept his cool. Well, mostly that is. He hadn't been freaked out by the shootings but by the thought that Sam could get hurt. Dean had tried to make his way to the sixth graders' classroom but he'd been stopped by a teacher that had started to pull him towards the exit doors.  
  
"Let me go!" Dean had shouted. "I need to get to my brother!"  
  
"It's too dangerous kid!" The teacher had said, and that was when Dean had seen it.  
  
Only a few feet away, in the doorway to a classroom, was Wendy Miller – lying in a pool of her own blood with a gunshot hole in her temple. Her eyes had still been open but there had been no sign of life in them. Dean had shortly been caught off guard, which was why the teacher had succeeded in dragging Dean with him out of the exit doors, out of the school and away from Sam. And Dean had tried to get back inside – Oh God, he'd tried – but there had already been a large crowd out there and no matter how hard he'd tried, Dean had been pushed further away from the school, further away from Sammy.  
  
Dean kept pacing back and forth while the concern about the fate of his baby brother was beginning to eat away on his insides. It was his job to protect Sam, and Dean felt like he'd failed big time. If something had happened to Sammy.. God.. Dean shook his head without being able to finish that thought.  
  
There was so much commotion going on outside. Cops were everywhere, ambulances, reporters, worried parents, crying students and teachers.. He could even hear a frigging helicopter flying around somewhere above him! Dean had tried to call their dad but the phone had gone straight to voicemail and now he'd given up. He'd left a message but Dean knew that their dad was off on a hunt and you could never predict when he would be able to listen to his voicemails.  
  
Dean startled when more shots were fired from inside the school, leaving people screaming and crying even more.  
  
"That's it!" Dean told himself. "There has to be another way in.. I have to get to Sammy..!"  
  
He tore his eyes away from the building and started letting his eyes wander across the surroundings. There were various entrances to the school but the police had covered them all so there was no way Dean would be able to get in through any of those places. Then a thought suddenly occurred to him and Dean silently cursed himself for not thinking about it sooner. Earlier this week, Dean had gotten himself into trouble and had been rewarded with detention for it. There had been a staff meeting that day however, so Dean had been left in care of the school's janitor who had made him help him with all kinds of boring stuff. One of those things had been carrying clean towels from the laundry room in school to the gym building that was a little further away. Fortunately, the janitor had come to like Dean during the day and had let him in on a little secret.  
  
"There's a shortcut to the Gym building through the basement.. I always use it to get the work done faster. Don't tell anyone.." The janitor had told him with a wink, and that shortcut was exactly where Dean was heading right now.  
  
Since everyone was so focused on the main building, no one saw the oldest Winchester brother sneak into the gym building and continue down to the basement. Dean mentally thanked the janitor for not having locked the doors while he hurried down the long corridor leading towards the school building.  
  
"Sammy, you better be okay.." Dean said and felt his stomach twist by the thought of his twelve-year-old kid brother alone with a maniac shooter.  
  
Even though Sam was John Winchester's son and therefore knew a thing or two about how to be tough, Dean feared that Sam might be terrified. And didn't that thought just made the knot in his stomach even larger?  
Dean bit his lower lip and sped up his steps.


	2. Chapter 2

It had just been a regular day at school. Sam had said goodbye to Dean like he always did and had found his seat next to his friend Peter. His math teacher Mr. Goodwin had taught the class about fractions and then they'd had geography with Mrs. Leonard.

"Can anyone tell me more about.." Mrs. Leonard had started but was then cut off when the sound of shots being fired was heard.   
  
People had started screaming and all hell had broken loose. Sam's eyes had widened and he had been horrified. Not as much for his own safety, but Dean was out there somewhere. What if someone shot his big brother? What was he supposed to do then?  
  
Peter started crying and Sam took a deep breath to calm himself.  
  
"Come on.." Sam said and grabbed Peter's arm. "We gotta get out of here."   
  
"But I'm scared!" Peter cried.   
  
"Me too.." Sam admitted. "But we're not safe here."   
  
There had still been people left in the classroom but even though Sam had tried his best to convince them that they had to get out, no one had listened and Sam was forced to leave them behind as he pulled Peter with him out of the classroom.   
  
" _Dean would have gotten them out.._ " Sam thought with sorrow. " _And dad too.._ "   
  
Sometimes Sam wished that he really _was_ more like Dean as their father once in a while said when Sam hadn't had his best day of training. Dean always seemed to know what to do, people listened to him and he was never afraid.   
  
A scream from Peter broke Sam out of his thoughts and he spun around to see what had made the other boy make that sound. Peter looked horrified at something and Sam could see why as he followed Peter's gaze to a body on the floor. It was a girl – probably a fourth grader or so – and she was definitely dead. Sam felt a lump in his throat by the sight but he had to pull himself together for Peter's sake.   
  
"Come on Peter, there's nothing we can do.." Sam said and pulled at Peter's sleeve.   
  
That was when they heard another round of shots being fired and they both started running in the opposite direction and into the library where they crouched down behind some shelves of books. Sam's hands were shaking and he couldn't stop thinking about his brother. He was sure that Dean would have come looking for him as soon as the shots had started, cause Dean always came for him. So where was he? Had something happened to him? The thought made a tear escape Sam's eyes.   
  
There were other people hiding in the library too, Sam could see. Some of them were just kindergarten kids and Sam felt more tears leave his eyes. If only he could save them somehow.. If only Dean had been here..   
  
More shots were fired and it was close by. Peter whimpered and Sam put his hand on Peter's mouth to keep him quiet.   
  
"Shh, he's gonna hear us.." Sam whispered in Peter's ear. "I'm gonna remove my hand but you have you be quiet.. Can you do that?"   
  
Sam looked into Peter's tear-filled eyes and Peter nodded, so Sam removed his hand again. The doors to the library were suddenly ripped open and people started screaming. Shots were quickly fired as some of the kids started running.   
  
"Peter, don't!" Sam exclaimed as Peter got up too and started running towards the exit, and Sam didn't feel like he had no other choice than to get up too and follow his friend.   
  
They'd just passed another row of books when Sam heard a shot, and he then let out a scream of pain as a bullet went into his leg and sent Sam down on the floor, hard. He hissed as he felt something snap inside his wrist, and whimpered as he held onto his leg. Blood was already beginning to soak through his jeans from where the bullet had hit.   
  
"Peter.." Sam called and stretched a shaky, bloody hand out towards his friend who'd stopped up a few feet away, and was looking at Sam with wide eyes.   
  
"I'm.. I'm sorry.." Peter said and shook his head a little before he took off running again.   
  
"No, wait! Don't leave me! Please!" Sam begged but Peter was already gone.   
  
Sam let his forehead touch the floor and a small sob escaped him. Fortunately, the shooter had seemed to move on to a different place but that didn't help Sam much right now. Tears sprung to his eyes as he pressed down on the gunshot wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding a bit, and the action almost made him pass out. His wrist really hurt too!    
Sam knew he wasn't safe out there in the open, so he started dragging himself across the floor - leaving behind a trail of blood - until he'd found cover behind the librarian's desk. He pressed himself up against the wooden material and started crying softly.   
  
"Dean.." Sam whispered. "Where are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Dean rushed through the basement until he reached the door leading into the laundry room in the main building. Then he stopped up to catch his breath for a second before slowly opening the door and peeking inside. He hadn't expected the room to be anything but empty but you could never be too careful when you were on a mission to save your brother.  
  
Dean opened another door and studied the surroundings in the hallway, feeling all hunter-senses kicking in. It was very quiet and Dean knew that it was not necessarily a good thing. Dean bent down and reached for his knife that he had safely placed near his boot, before he slowly started sneaking down the hallway with the knife in hand.  
  
Every classroom he passed on his way was thoroughly searched for any signs of his brother, and when he once in a while came across a body, Dean was afraid that he would find Sam in the same state. Dean also found a few people who were hiding, and he ordered them out of there as fast as possible but without making a sound and they did as he told them to do. Dean hadn't heard any shots being fired since he'd entered the school, but that didn't mean the shooter wasn't still out there somewhere.   
  
When Dean went into the school cafeteria, he stumbled by one of Sam's geeky classmates.. Paul or Peter or something..   
  
"Hey!" Dean said and stopped the boy before he could run off. "You're in Sam's class right? Sam Winchester? Have you seen him?"   
  
The boy had clearly been crying a lot judging from his red-rimmed eyes and he looked to be on the verge of new tears. Dean had to restrain himself a lot in order not to shake the hell out of the boy to make him talk.   
  
"Sam! Where is he?" Dean asked again and shook the boy's shoulders a little bit.   
  
"I-in the l-l-library.." Peter stuttered and Dean immediately let him go before heading towards the library as fast as he could.   
  
"Please be okay.. Please be okay.." Dean mumbled as he made his way into the school library.   
  
It was quiet in there and Dean's worry about Sam didn't lessen while he walked between the many rows of books, looking for his baby brother. Even though it could compromise his position and lure the shooter there, Dean started calling for his brother.   
  
"Sam! Sammy?" Dean called. "Sam, are you in here?"   
  
"Dean.." A soft voice spoke, barely audible but Dean still heard it and hurried in that direction.   
  
Dean's heart skipped a bit as he saw a trail of blood leading from one of the book rows to behind a desk, and he went into a full-on run the last part of the way.   
  
"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed, dropped the knife and slid to his knees behind the desk where Sam was sitting. "Oh God.. You're hurt.."   
  
"Dean.. You came.." Sam said and smiled softly though he was clearly in pain.   
  
"Of course I came, you moron.. I'm your awesome big brother, remember?" Dean said. "What happened?"   
  
"A bullet hit my leg.." Sam said and hissed as Dean removed his hand from the wound, and studied the gunshot wound quickly before pressing a bandana down on it.   
  
Sam shut his eyes and clenched his jaw tight. He couldn't stop some fresh tears from leaving his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. Dean hated seeing Sam cry and he didn't like the pale color Sam's face had right now. Judging from the pool of red liquid that had formed on the floor, Sam had probably lost a lot of blood and Dean needed to get him out of here like yesterday!   
  
"Are you hurt anywhere else?" Dean asked and then tapped Sam's cheek lightly to get the boy to focus. "Hey! Sam, come on.. Talk to me.. Are you hurt anywhere else?"   
  
"My wrist.." Sam said without opening his eyes.   
  
Dean looked down at Sam's wrists and winced a little in sympathy when he saw the state Sam's right wrist was in. It was purple and swollen, no doubt broken. Dean couldn't do anything about it right now, so he just gently cradled it to Sam's chest and made Sam hold it in place with his other hand.   
  
"Sammy, we gotta get out of here.." Dean then said. "You stay awake, okay? Stay with me!"   
  
Sam opened his eyes a bit and looked at Dean with those big impressive eyes before nodding, and Dean then brushed a hand through Sam's curly locks. Sam was shivering, so Dean took off his jacket and wrapped it around Sam's small frame, before locking an arm under Sam's knees and the other one around Sam's armpits and lifting him from the floor. Sam let out a yelp of pain and whimpered into Dean's shirt.   
  
"I know buddy.." Dean said in a soft voice. "I'll get you out of here. You're gonna be fine, I promise.."   
  
Dean started walking back the same way he came in and everything went smooth until they reached the cafeteria, where Dean suddenly found himself face to face with the shooter. He was standing in the other end of the cafeteria, looking at Dean with a cold expression on his face.  
  
Dean slowly eased his brother down behind a turned-over table without taking his eyes off the shooter. Dean recognized the guy as Evan Yales – a guy he'd shared a smoke with a few days ago which was actually the reason why he had gotten himself into detention in the first place.  
  
"Dean.." Sam whimpered as he was lowered to the ground.   
  
"Stay still kiddo.. It's gonna be alright.." Dean whispered before slowly getting back to a standing position.   
  
Evan was still looking at him – gun in hand and with some crying kids only a few feet away from him.   
  
"Evan, put the gun down.." Dean said as he carefully took a few steps forward, circling in on Evan like approaching a wounded animal.   
  
"No.." Evan said and raised his gun to point it at Dean.   
  
"Wow.." Dean said while raising his hands in defense. "Don't do anything stupid now."   
  
"Isn't that a little too late you think?" Evan asked. "Look around you, Winchester!"   
  
"I know things don't look so good right now Evan, but it's not too late to do the right thing here.." Dean said and took another step forward.   
  
"Why do _you_ care about what happens to people?" Evan asked. "Have they ever done anything nice for you?"   
  
"I care about innocent people, no matter how big idiots they can be.." Dean said. "They're still someone's family and you're hurting a lot of people with what you're doing right now.. Hell, you even shot my little brother! He needs help and I gotta get him out of here.. So please.. Please.."   
  
The two boys stared at each other for a few seconds and Evan lowered the gun a bit.   
  
"I'm sorry.." Evan then said and raised the gun again before pulling the trigger.   
  
Dean silently thanked his dad for all the hard training as he dropped and rolled to the side, avoiding the bullet. Evan seemed surprised and Dean used it to his advantage, as he sprinted into Evan – knocking the guy off his feet. They wrestled for the gun for some moments, before Dean succeeded in tearing the gun away from him and punched him. Dean punched him two more times until the guy was knocked out cold, and then he washed a hand down his face. All he wanted to do was kill the guy for hurting his brother, but Dean got his anger under control before kicking the gun further away and hurrying back to his brother.   
  
"Sammy?" Dean asked when he reached him and his heart started pounding faster when Sam didn't respond. "Sam! Hey, come on.. Come on.."   
  
Dean tapped Sam's cheeks but when nothing happened he placed his fingers on Sam's neck to feel for a pulse. Dean let out a sigh of relief as he felt a weak but present pulse, and then he once again lifted up his hurt brother. Sam's head lolled against Dean's chest as Dean started the task of getting Sam out of the school.   
  
"Stay with me Sammy.." Dean told his unconscious brother while rushing towards the exit as fast as he could with a limp little brother in his arms.   
  
When Dean reached the exit doors he kicked them open and carried Sam outside to the noise and commotion of all the people out there.   
  
"Help! I need help!" Dean shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

John Winchester wasn't afraid of a lot of things. All the usual crap people were afraid of – spiders, snakes, thunderstorms, darkness, heights (you name it) - it didn't touch him a single bit. Ghosts he could handle, demons and other kinds of monsters too – he would kill them without even blinking. But if there was one thing in the entire world John Winchester was afraid of, it was losing his family.

When Mary had died so suddenly and in such a horrible way, John had been a devastated and broken man. He'd then made it his mission in life to get revenge on the creature that had ripped his family apart even though that had meant moving his sons all the time and raising them like soldiers. Speaking of his sons, they were the reason why John's heart was pounding wildly in his chest right now while he raced as fast as he could in the black Chevy Impala towards the town they'd currently settled down in.   
  
He'd just returned to his motel room after a successful hunt of a vengeful spirit that had haunted the locals two towns over, when he had noticed some unanswered calls from his oldest son and a voicemail. Dean never called unless it was very important, so John quickly pushed the button and listened to the voicemail. What he heard made his eyes widen in horror, and less than twenty seconds later he'd packed his things, thrown them into the trunk and gotten behind the wheels. Dean had mentioned a shooter at their school and had with panic in his voice also stated that Sam had still been inside – with the damn shooter!  
  
John angrily punched the steering wheel and cursed. If something happened to his boys – God help him – he couldn't guarantee for the consequences! John had tried calling his oldest back several times, but it seemed like Dean had turned the phone off and that just made John even more on edge. Dean had gotten out, right? So why wasn't he answering his goddamn phone? John punched the steering wheel once more.  
  
When John pulled over the car as close to the school as possible, he put a hand before his mouth and silently prayed to whoever might be listening for his boys to be alright. John hurried out of the car and ran in between the many bystanders while desperately looking for any sign of his sons.   
  
"Dean!" John called. "Dean! Dean!"   
  
"Dean Winchester?" Someone asked and John instantly spun around to find himself facing a short man with a black beard and a suit.   
  
"Yeah, he's my son." John said to the man. "Have you seen him?"   
  
"Yes. As a matter of fact, I dragged him out of the school myself.." The man said and reached out his hand. "Hannibal Goodwin, math teacher."   
  
"John Winchester.." John said and shook the man's hand. "So where is Dean?"   
  
"Well, he should be here somewhere.. I'll help you look.." Mr. Goodwin said.   
  
"Thanks." John said and together the two men started looking for Dean through the giant crowd of people. "The shooter still in there?"   
  
"Yeah, unfortunately.. It's all very tragic.." The teacher said. "The police is getting ready to storm in there any second now.."   
  
John washed a hand down his face and the teacher noticed the worried look on his face.   
  
"You have another son, right?" Mr. Goodwin asked and John nodded.   
  
"Yeah.. Sam.." He said. "When Dean called me he said that Sammy was still in there."   
  
"It's possible.. I'm afraid not all of the kids have come out of there yet.." The teacher said before his attention was caught by some newly arrived parents. "I'm sorry Mr. Winchester but I need to talk to Wendy Miller's parents. I'm sure Dean is here somewhere, and ehm.. I hope Sam will be alright."   
  
"Thanks." John said and the teacher gave him a nod before walking off.   
  
John looked around at all the people and let out a sigh. If Dean had been out here, John was sure he would have found him by now. Which could only mean.. John turned his head and looked at the school building. He didn't know how, but he was sure Dean had somehow found his way back inside to look for his brother. A few kids came out of the school building and John hoped his boys were among them, but as they were swept away by cops and paramedics, John could clearly tell that neither of his sons was there.   
  
"Dammit!" John cursed.   
  
Then he made up his mind. If Dean and Sam couldn't come to him, he would come to them. John started making his way towards the school building but when he got close to it, he was held back by some cops.   
  
"Sir, you can't go in there!" One of the cops said.   
  
"My boys are in there!" John shouted. "I'm going in!"   
  
But no matter how much he struggled, the policemen wouldn't let him go.   
  
"I swear to God, if you don't let me go right now I'm gonna.." John started but was cut off when the entrance doors were kicked open and Dean stepped outside - carrying a limp Sam in his arms.   
  
"Help! I need help!" Dean shouted.   
  
Paramedics immediately showed up with a gurney and helped Dean lower Sam onto it. The youngest Winchester was pale as a sheet and unresponsive.   
  
"Sir, you need to calm down!" One of the policeman told John.   
  
"No, it's my sons!" John growled. "Let me go!"   
  
The policeman let go of the struggling hunter and he then ran as fast as he could the last distance that separated him from his sons.   
  
"Dean!" John shouted.   
  
"Dad?" Dean asked and tore his eyes away from Sam in time to see his dad show up in front of him.   
  
The oldest Winchester pulled Dean into a quick bear hug and then patted his back a couple of times before pulling away.   
  
"What happened? Are you hurt?" John asked and paled a little when he saw the blood on Dean's clothes. "There's blood on your shirt.."   
  
"It's Sam's blood.." Dean said with a voice that shook a little. "Sam was shot in the leg and his wrist is broken.. Dad, he has lost so much blood.."   
  
The two Winchesters looked at each other for a moment, before Dean moved passed John to be closer to his little brother. Paramedics were currently giving Sam oxygen through a mask covering the boy's mouth and nose while inserting an IV-line in his arm.   
  
"Sammy? Sammy, it's gonna be alright.." Dean said and desperately tried to get closer to his brother but the paramedics kept pushing him away.   
  
John also tried pulling Dean away to let the paramedics do their job, but his oldest son continued to shake him off.   
  
"We're taking him to the hospital now." One of the paramedics told them as they started wheeling Sam into the waiting ambulance. "You can follow behind us."   
  
"No, I wanna stay with my brother!" Dean said but this time John roughly grabbed him by his shoulders and held him back.   
  
"No Dean, there's no room in there." John said.   
  
"But.." Dean started when John cut him off.   
  
"Listen to me son!" John growled. "We'll follow right behind them in the Impala and meet up with Sam in the hospital, okay? Now come on, that's an order!"   
  
Dean hesitated a little, his eyes drifting between his father and his hurt brother, before he finally nodded.   
  
"Good.." John sighed. "Let's go.."   
  
The two oldest Winchesters rushed through the crowd and hurried into the car before racing behind the ambulance.


	5. Chapter 5

As the Impala pulled up in front of the hospital, Dean ripped the passenger door open - even before the car was fully still - and rushed outside without waiting for his father to follow. The car ride to the hospital had been without any conversation what so ever, since both Winchesters had been lost in their own thoughts.

Dean couldn't seem to get rid of the feeling of guilt that lured in his stomach. If he'd only rushed to Sam's side when the shootings had first started instead of letting himself be distracted by Wendy Miller's dead body, then maybe Sam wouldn't have been shot. He would have been safe. It was Dean's job to look out for Sammy and he had failed big time. Dean wasn't sure he could ever forgive himself for that.   
  
By the time Dean reached the ambulance, the paramedics began to wheel Sam inside the hospital in a hurry. Dean was terrified when he got a look at his little brother who was even paler than the last time he saw him. Sam looked so goddamn small that Dean wanted nothing else than to engulf his baby brother in his arms and never let go of him again. As the doors to the ER were pushed open and the gurney with Sam rolled inside, the paramedics were joined by doctors and nurses and started shouting things like low B/P, shock and seizures, that made Dean's head spin.   
  
"Page Dr. Thomsen! We're taking him to the OR immediately!" One of the doctors ordered and Sam was moved from one gurney to another.   
  
"You stay with me Sammy, you hear me?" Dean told his unconscious brother and mildly squeezed Sam's hand. "You gotta keep fighting, alright? Sammy please.. For me.."   
  
"That's as far as you're gonna get kid." One of the doctors told Dean when they reached the elevators.   
  
"But he's my little brother!" Dean said with frustration. "I'm not leaving him!"   
  
"Look, we're trying to save your brother's life here." A doctor told Dean. "And you need to step back now so we can do our job."   
  
Dean looked from the doctor to Sam and then back at the doctor again.   
  
"He's gonna be alright.. Right?" Dean asked.   
  
"We'll do the best we can.." The doctor promised.   
  
Dean bit his lower lip and reluctantly stepped away so the elevator doors could close. The last thing he saw before the doors slid closed was his brother's still form on the gurney.   
  
"Son.." A voice said and someone put a hand on his shoulder.   
  
Dean spun around and faced his dad.   
  
"So?" The oldest Winchester asked.   
  
"They took him to the OR.." Dean said in a voice he didn't really recognize.   
  
John nodded and washed a hand down his face. Dean wondered how his father managed to keep his cool when Dean himself was losing it. But John was a man that very rarely showed any sign of emotion – at least on the outside – so Dean shouldn't really be surprised. He couldn't tell for sure what his dad was feeling right now, but judging from the frown line between his eyes though, Dean knew the oldest Winchester was worried.   
  
"Excuse me sir." A nurse said and handed John a clipboard with papers attached to it. "You need to fill in these forms and then go to the waiting room."   
  
"Okay, thanks." John said and shot the nurse a small smile before motioning for Dean to follow him.   
  
Dean cast a look towards the closed elevator doors before following his dad with heavy steps. He suddenly felt so exhausted and he wanted nothing else than to crash in his bed and sleep for the next 12 hours straight. But Dean knew that he wouldn't be able to sleep no matter what. Not when Sam was currently fighting for his life in the OR.   
It was then that Dean happened to notice all the blood on his hands and clothes – Sam's blood – and he had to fight a wave of nausea that washed over him. He mumbled something about going to the can and then took off towards a toilet.  
  
When he found one he locked the door behind him and leaned heavily against the sink, before meeting his own reflection in the mirror. The sight kind of scared him a little. Dean was pale and sweaty and totally covered in his brother's blood. He swallowed hard and then turned on the water before desperately scrubbing at his hands. The water that hit the sink turned red and Dean scrubbed even harder to get rid of it all. To his big regret he wasn't able to do much about his clothes for now, but Dean felt a little bit more relieved now that his hands were clean.  
When he returned to the waiting room Dean sat down next to his father in the uncomfortable plastic chairs. They didn't talk to each other – just silently waited for news about the youngest Winchester.   
  
** _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ **  
  
"Family of Samuel Winchester?"   
  
Dean jerked his head up so quickly that he for a moment was afraid he would get a whiplash injury. A lady in a white coat and a patient journal in her hand scouted the waiting room. Both Dean and John got to their feet and hurried towards the lady, and when they got close enough Dean could read her nameplate saying "Dr. Thomsen."   
  
"We're his family." John said. "I'm his father and this is his brother Dean."   
  
"Is Sammy alright?" Dean asked.   
  
"Perhaps you would prefer to talk in a little more private place..?" Dr. Thomsen suggested.   
  
"No, here is fine." John said while crossing his arms.

  
"Alright.. Well, Samuel had.." The doctor started when Dean cut her off.

  
"It's Sam.." Dean said which earned him an annoyed look from his dad but Dean didn't really care. Sam hated being called Samuel.   
  
"Sam.." The doctor corrected. ".. had a gunshot wound to his leg which made him lose a lot of blood. He started seizing in the ambulance, but the paramedics managed to stabilize him a bit before bringing him here. The bullet has penetrated Sam's shinbone, but we were able to reset the bone and put on a cast on both his leg and his wrist that also turned out to be broken."   
  
"So Sammy will be alright?" Dean asked.   
  
Dr. Thomsen gave him a sad smile.   
  
"As I mentioned earlier, Sam lost a lot of blood." Dr. Thomsen continued. "The great blood loss sent Sam into shock and then his heart gave out on the table."   
  
Dean stopped breathing and stared wide-eyed at the doctor. No, no, no, no, no, Sammy couldn't be dead! Not his baby brother! Not his Sammy! Dean felt dizzy and was sure his knees would buckle any second.   
  
"We managed to bring him back however." The doctor said and suddenly Dean could breathe again.   
  
His heart was still in his throat somewhere but at least Dean's world hadn't ended yet. Dean felt a wave of relief and he noticed the relief written all over John's face as well.   
  
"We gave Sam some blood transfusions and he should be alright now.." Dr. Thomsen said and sent them both a smile.   
  
"Thank you doctor." John said and gratefully shook Dr. Thomsen's hand. "Can we see him?"   
  
"Yes, he's being transferred to a room right now. You can ask for the room number by the front desk." Dr. Thomsen said and once again smiled before walking away.   
  
** _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _  **  
  
Dean was sitting in a chair next to Sam's hospital bed. He let the sound of the heart monitor sooth him while he absent-mindedly caressed Sam's non-injured wrist with his thumb.  
  
Their father was currently on a caffeine run and Dean secretly enjoyed being alone with his brother. There hadn't been much conversation between the two oldest Winchesters since they had stepped into the room and found Sam's small body hooked up to a number of machines. They hadn't been mad at each other or anything, but they were both uncomfortable when it came to handle emotional stuff and any conversation not involving Sam right now had seemed unimportant and pointless, so the two of them had remained silent instead.  
  
Dean reached up and brushed a lock of hair out of Sam's eyes. Sam was still pretty pale but it was nothing compared to when he'd been wheeled into the hospital and Dean found relief in that thought. The doctors had at least removed the ugly tube Sam had had sticking into his throat, and they had replaced it with a strap-on oxygen mask instead. Sam's left leg that was now covered with a white cast had been elevated, and Dean had so far resisted the urge to draw something naughty on it. That could always be arranged later, when Sammy was feeling better. Dean snickered a little when he thought about the expression Sam would have on his face when he did draw on the cast.   
  
All thoughts about teasing his younger brother disappeared as Sam suddenly began to stir a bit.   
  
"Sammy?" Dean asked and got up from his chair before bending over his brother's face. "Open your eyes dude.."   
  
Sam rolled his head a bit from side to side and he then let out a soft groan. His eyelids soon began to flutter, and a few seconds later Dean was able to meet Sam's green eyes.   
  
"Welcome back little brother.." Dean smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam's eyelids felt so heavy. In fact his whole body was heavy and numb as if he'd just been running a marathon. However, as Sam slowly regained consciousness the numb feeling in his body was replaced by a dull pain that only seemed to be getting bigger. And that was when Sam heard it – a distant call of his name and someone telling him to open his eyes. The voice seemed so familiar and even though Sam couldn't quite remember who it belonged to, he still connected it with safeness and home. That was the reason why he fought against the heavy pressure on his eyelids and slowly blinked his eyes open.  
"Welcome back little brother.." The voice said and this time Sam knew who it belonged to.

It was Dean - Sam knew it was. And after he'd blinked his eyes a couple of times, the blurry figure above him formed into his big brother. Dean looked exhausted and worried, but his eyes were soft. The older Winchester brother gently let a hand brush through his hair and Sam let the gesture comfort him.

"D'n.." Sam tried to say but his throat felt sore and dry, so the name came out as barely a whisper.

"Here.." Dean said and reached out for something next to the bed that Sam couldn't see, but a moment later he felt a straw being placed by his lips. Sam gratefully took a couple of sips and let the cool liquid sooth his sore throat.

"Better?" Dean asked after removing the straw again and Sam nodded.

"Wha-.. What happened?" Sam asked in a hoarse voice.

"You were shot in the leg, remember?" Dean said. "The shooter at the high school..? I carried you out of there while you were practically bleeding to death in my arms Sammy.."

"Oh.." Sam said as the memories of the day's events came back to him. "I remember.."

"It was a close call Sam.. Too close.." Dean said and paced a little back and forth beside the hospital bed. "I mean, what would I have done if.. Shit Sam.."

"I'm sorry.." Sam said.

Dean stopped pacing and looked at Sam with wide eyes.

"You're sorry?" Dean asked and since Sam ducked a little, Dean softened his voice. "Sammy, it's not your fault that you got shot.. You have nothing to apologize for, alright?"

"So you're not mad?" Sam asked in a small voice, while nervously fiddling a bit with the cast on his wrist.

"Of course I'm not mad.. How could I be..?" Dean asked and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Sam looked up at Dean's face and carefully studied his face for any signs of lies, but Dean looked sincerely back at him so Sam believed him.

"What about dad?" Sam asked and bit his lower lip. "Does he know what happened?"

"Sam, dad showed up the moment he heard about the shooting.." Dean said. "We've both been so worried about you.."

"He's gonna be disappointed in me.." Sam said and looked down.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Dean asked incredulously. "Of course dad won't be disappointed in you.."

"But I.. I couldn't save them Dean.." Sam said with a shaky voice.

"Who, Sammy?" Dean asked softly.

"All of them.." Sam said while tears welled up in his eyes. "I tried to help them Dean, I did. But they wouldn't listen to me. They would have listened to you and dad."

Sam kept looking down and sniffled. He hadn't wanted to cry in front of his brother. Dad always said that a boy his age was too big to cry, that he needed to toughen up and be more like Dean. But right now Sam felt exhausted both physically and emotionally and the pain in his leg and wrist were really killing him, so he was fighting hard to compose himself.

"Sam.." Dean said and lifted up Sam's chin so that he could look him in the eyes. "Listen to me now cause I'm only gonna say this once. What happened to those kids in school was not your fault, you hear me? I know you did everything you could and no one can expect more of you, okay? Not anyone – not me and especially not dad. Besides, it's not your responsibility to save a whole school from a crazy shooter, Sammy."

"But it's our job to save people, right?" Sam sniffled and looked at his big brother with big wet green eyes. "Dad always tells us that."

"Dad also always says that we should leave the crazy people to the police. We deal with the supernatural kind of monsters – Not the human kind." Dean said and held on to Sam's shoulder. "Hey, are you listening to me Sam?"

"Hurts Dean.." Sam said and Dean could now see the pain in the younger brothers' eyes.

"You in pain?" Dean asked and when Sam nodded, Dean pushed the call button. "Dammit Sam! Why didn't you tell me?"

Sam just shrugged his shoulders and wiped his tears away before a nurse showed up in the room.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"My brother woke up and he's in pain." Dean said.

"Alright hon, I'll give you something that'll help you relax, okay?" The nurse said and sent Sam a smile before finding a syringe and injecting some morphine into the IV-line leading to Sam's arm. "There.. It'll work in a few moments."

"Thanks.." Dean said with a smile and the nurse returned the smile before leaving the room.

Dean then turned his attention back to his brother and the smile on his face dissolved as he spotted fresh tears on Sam's cheeks.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright Sammy. You're gonna be up and running again in no time." Dean promised. "And for all it's worth, I'm proud of you. You tried to help those people even though you were scared and even though you didn't have to do it. You care about people Sammy – sometimes a little bit too much – but that's a part of what makes you the little brother I know and love, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"T-thanks Dean.." Sam sniffled.

"You're welcome kiddo. Now scoop over." Dean said and nudged his brother a little while being careful not to move Sam's casted leg.

As soon as Sam had moved a little, Dean settled into the bed next to his brother.

"You don't have to do this Dean, I'm not a little kid anymore." Sam said.

"Shut up and get some sleep." Dean said, and then smiled when he a few moments later felt Sam's fingers clench the fabric of his shirt.

A short while later, Dean heard Sam's breathing even out which meant his little brother had drifted off to sleep. Dean let his hand affectionately pet Sam's hair while he felt his own eyelids getting heavier. The exhaustion from earlier washed over Dean with full force and now that Sam was sleeping safe and sound at Dean's side, he could finally allow sleep to consume him, and a few moments later Dean was asleep too. That was how John Winchester found his boys when he returned to the hospital room with a cup of steamy coffee in his hand. John couldn't help but smile by the sight.

"At least I did something right, huh Mary?" John said and sat down in a chair next to the bed and watched his boys sleep.

_ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _

John had signed Sam out of the hospital as soon as possible, and Sam had been on bed rest back at the motel ever since. Since their dad had had to leave on another hunt in the area, Dean had been left to care for his younger brother and he didn't mind that role at all. Except for the fact that it had now been two whole weeks since they'd left the hospital and Dean was beginning to go crazy having to stay inside a motel room all day.

"You sure you're gonna be okay Sammy?" Dean asked while putting on his jacket.

"I'm sure Dean." Sam said for what felt like the millionth time. "Just go out and have some fun with your friends. I'll call you if I need you."

Sam was propped up against the headboard of his bed with a number of pillows behind his back and underneath his broken leg. Dean had made sure to put anything Sam might need while he was gone – cell phone, TV remote, painkillers, water, snacks, books etc. - on the nightstand next to the bed.

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?" Dean asked while he went through the items on the nightstand in his head. "Maybe a bathroom trip?"

"Seriously Dean, I'll be fine.." Sam sighed. "I can handle it, okay? Now, go!"

"Alright, alright.." Dean chuckled and ruffled his brother's hair before leaving the room. "Bye bitch!"

"Jerk!" Sam shouted just before Dean closed the door to the bedroom with a grin.

As soon as Dean had placed his hand on the door knob leading outside, the phone in the room started ringing.

"Oh for crying out loud.." Dean mumbled irritated before answering the phone. "Yeah?"

"Oh.. Hey.. Is Sam there?" The person on the line asked.

"Who is this?" Dean demanded to know.

"Peter.. Peter Hickman.." The person answered.

"Peter? You're in Sam's class right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I just..Is he alright?" Peter asked.

"He'll be fine.." Dean assured the boy. "He has a cast on his leg and wrist, but he'll be back to his geeky self soon.."

"That's great.. Will you.. Will you tell him I'm sorry..?" Peter then asked which made Dean frown. "I.. I didn't mean to run off.. I was scared and.. and Sam was bleeding.. I.. I didn't know what to do.."

"Hang on a moment.." Dean said and felt anger building up. "You saw Sam getting shot and you still ran off?"

"I'm sorry..Sam only tried to help me, and I didn't return the favor.. I'm so sorry..Will you please tell him that?" Peter asked.

"Sure.." Dean said in a cold voice. "And then I want you to lose this number."

"But.." Peter started when Dean cut him off.

"This number is reserved to Sam's real friends.." Dean said. "You know, the ones who don't abandon him while he's hurt and bleeding out."

"But.. Sam doesn't have other friends.." Peter remarked and Dean felt his heart ache for his baby brother.

"He's got me!" Dean said in a dangerous voice. "And I could never leave him when he needed me the most!"

Dean angrily hung up and then washed a hand down his face. No wonder Sam had been extra quiet these days. Not only had he been hurt and felt guilty for something he had no control over, but his only friend in class bailed on him when he'd needed him the most? Dean angrily shook his head and forced back the unfamiliar sting of tears that had threatened to well up for a moment. He then zipped up his jacket and left the motel room.

_ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _

Dean hadn't been gone for more than 45 minutes when he returned to the motel room, and Sam looked more than surprised by the sight of his big brother returning so soon.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed and looked at his watch. "What are you doing here? Weren't you gonna go out with some friends?"

"I was.." Dean said. "But it got cancelled.."

"Oh.. I'm sorry.." Sam said.

"It's okay. I'll just have to hang out with you for another night, huh?" Dean said with a wry smile and dropped a pizza box on Sam's bed. "I brought dinner and a movie!"

"Really?" Sam asked incredulously. "Which one?"

"It's called 'Seven' and it's with that guy you have a crush on.. Brad Pitt!" Dean grins as he puts on the movie.

"I do not have a crush on him!" Sam said and shot Dean a scowl.

"Whatever you say, dude." Dean grinned and pushed his bed together with Sam's before flopping down on it.

The movie started and the brothers dug into the pizza. Dean stole a glance at Sam every now and then and wondered how anyone could ever let his little brother down. Sam could be a pain in the ass sure, but he was also the sweetest and most caring human being Dean ever knew. And Dean had been so close to lose his brother, his whole world. Dean shuddered a little by the thought of it before turning his attention back to the movie.

"Ah shit, what do you think is in the box Sammy?" Dean asked at one point and when he didn't get an answer, he turned his head and saw that Sam was asleep.

Dean snorted and shook his head a little. It was so typical Sam to fall asleep in the middle of a movie. Dean got up from his bed and went to the other side of Sam's bed to remove the half-eaten piece of pizza from Sam's hand, before he tucked his little brother in. A thought then occurred to him and Dean snickered as he found a pen and then started drawing a dirty picture on the cast on Sam's leg. Sam would be really bitchy when he discovered the drawing and Dean was already looking forward to it. Dean would do anything for his baby brother, but no one said he couldn't have a little bit of fun while doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END


End file.
